Darksiders : Fear s Geschichte Ch2
by Vaneey
Summary: Fear, Vitani, Chantal und Cinder sind eine andere Gruppe von Reiter der Apokalypse. Sie lernen die weiße Stadt der Engel kennen, und bekommen schon am 1. Tag ein Ausbildungsplatz als Kriegerinnen, und ein Heim dazu.


**Kapitel 2: Die Ausbildung **

Fear und ihre Schwestern wurden von Engeln gerettet, als sie sich mitten in einem Hinterhalt der Dämonen befanden. Sie wurden mit den Höllenwachen fort getragen, und waren unterwegs zur weißen Stadt. Fear fragte sich immer wieder, ob man diese Engeln vertrauen sollte, schließlich waren sie selbst in der Apokalypse mit beteiligt. Nach einer halben Flugstunde erreichten sie endlich die weiße Stadt. Die Städte bestanden aus mehreren, schwebenden Inseln. Die Engel setzten die jungen Mädchen sanft am Boden ab. Uriel ging voraus, während Fear nah hinter der Führerin stand. Die 4 Nephilims entdeckten eine wunderschöne, große Stadt. Sie gingen ins Zentrum des Ortes. Viele Engel hielten sich dort auf, aber die meisten der Engel flogen in die Schlacht der Dämonen, während andere ausgebildet wurden. Im Zentrum befand sich ein großer schöner Garten, der mit bunten und wunderschönen Blumen übersät war, und in der Mitte des Ortes stand ein großer Brunnen. Das Wasser des Brunnens spiegelte in einem hellen Glanz, angestrahlt von die Sonnenstrahlen, lässt diesen Ort erblühen. Fear und ihre Schwestern blickten neugierig durch die Gegend, waren neugierig was hier sich so alles befand, und folgten Uriel weiter mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Sie standen nun vor einem großen Tor, der das Hauptbild des Ortes ausmachte. Uriel hatte ein Hauptschlüssel zum Haupteingang, da sie die Oberfürstin der Engel war, und sperrte die Tür auf. Sie ging voraus, die 4 zukünftigen Reiterinnen folgten sie Schritt für Schritt, und sie kamen an einer riesigen Halle an, der mit voller legendären Bücher voll gepackt war, wie einer Art Bücherei war es für die Mädchen. In der Mitte des Halles saß Abbadon, mit einem Buch in der Hand. _" Mein Fürst " _sprach Uriel, als Abbadon sprang vor schreck und schaute zu Uriel_. " Uriel, was machst du hier ! Warum bist du nicht mit den anderen Höllenwachen auf Streife ? Du weißt, wie gefährlich es wird, wenn die Dämonen erst diese Stadt erreichen. Eden ist schon bereits Gefallen !" _er sprach mit besorgter Stimme, bis er aber die 4 Mädchen hinter Uriel erspähte. Er dachte sich : _* Nephilims ! Aber… ich dachte, Krieg und seine Brüder wären die letzten in ihrer Art ! * Er schaute wieder auf seine Gefährtin. " Uriel, kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum du dieses Pack hierher angeschleppt hast ! "_ Fear wurde wütend. Sie trat hervor und hielte Stellung : _" Hey du ! Ich weiß nicht was in deinem Schädel so vor sich geht, oder ob du was gegen uns hast, aber wir haben auch einen Namen ! " _Abbadon grinste. Er ging näher zu Fear, und er schaute sie ganz genau an. _" Nun, du bist aber ein ganz schön Freches ding, aber das zeigt auch das du Mut hast ! " _Fear schaute ihn verlegen an_ " Abbadon, diese Mädchen, laut meiner Höllenwachenhelfer, wurden von Dämonen attackiert, hätten wir ihnen nicht geholfen wären sie jetzt schon Tod ! "_ Uriel klärte Abbadon auf _" Und da sie noch sehr jung und unerfahren sind, möchte ich auf…" " wir könnten sie Ausbilden ! " _Abbadon unterbrach sie. Uriel war geschockt. " _W… was ? Ausbilden ? Aber sie sind doch noch zu jung um Ausgebildet zu werden ! " _Ihre Stimme war hoch und angespannt. Abbadon aber hingegen war fest davon _überzeugt " Ach quatsch ! Schau sie dir mal an. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, aus diese 4 Mädchen könnten gute Kriegerinnen werden ! . "_ Die 4 Mädchen stimmten zu. Uriel hingegen zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber als Fear und ihre Schwestern flehten darum, dann auch Uriel stimmte nur unfreiwillig zu. Abbadon wollte sofort anfangen. Er brachte die Mädchen zu der Ausbildungsstätte, dessen ein Erfahrender Höllenwache eine Truppe Engel ausbildete. Abbadon redete den Höllenwachen ein, diese 4 Mädchen mit auszubilden, und er nickte lächelnd. Er klärte die Mädchen die Regeln hier in der Ausbildung auf, die befolgt werden sollten. _" Ok Mädels, hier in meiner Ausbildung gibt es 3 Regeln zu befolgen ! 1. Ihr macht das, was ich euch sage ! 2. Ihr habt jeden Tag Schutzpanzerung an ! 3. Es wird niemanden unterbrochen, wenn der jenige Redet ! Verstanden ! " _Die 4 jungen Nephilims nickten. Und schon beginnt das Training mit einfachen Holzwaffen. Zwar waren die Mädchen anfangs immer etwas schlecht in der Sache, aber das regelte sich im laufe der Zeit. Zuerst mussten sie am Wahlbrett eine Holzwaffe aussuchen. Fear natürlich erspähte einer ihrer Lieblingswaffen, Sensen. Sie hob die 2 Sensen auf _" Oh ja ! Schöne Stücke ! " _Fear lächelte. Vitani suchte sich ein langes, schmales Schwert aus. Während Chantal noch überlegte, suchte Cinder Pfeil und Bogen auf, dann aber entschied sich Chantal für 2 lange Dolche_. " So Mädels, seit ihr bereit ? "_ fragte der Lehrer. _" Los geht's ! " _Fear lächelte, warten auf die ersten Schritte des Lehrers. Jeder hatte einen Partner. _" Nun, wir fangen erstmal was mit leichterem an. Als erstes möchte ich von euch 5 hintereinander gezielten Combos sehen ! " _Fear antwortete mit einem flüstern _" Tz ! Für was hält er uns ! Für Weicheier ? Wenn der seine Combos will der kann seine Combos bekommen ! " _Fear zögerte nicht lange, und stürmte auf ihr Gegenspieler zu. Als erstes machte sie eine schnelle Bodendrehung mit dem Fuß. Dann mit ihre Sensen gefolgt drehte sie sich vom Boden aus in die Luft und verursachte den Schaden, der die Gegner in die Luft befördert. Alle schauten Fear verblüfft zu. Der Trainer konnte seine Augen nicht trauen, was er da verblüffendes sah. Dann sprang sie erneut und dank der Windstärke konnte sie länger in der Luft schweben. Sie ergriff ihr Gegner aus der Luft und hielt ihn mit ihrer Arme und Hände fest, und bewegte ihre 2 Füße abwechselnd und sehr schnell auf und ab. Insgesamt wurden das ungefähr 18 schnelle Fußangriffe in der Luft, und sie trafen immer ihr Gegner. So verursachte sie viel Schaden auf ihr Feind. Dann mit einem heftigen Schleuder wurde der Feind zu Boden geschleudert. Fear schaute gelassen auf ihr Gegner " Ein Kinderspiel ! " sie lachte. Die anderen hingegen hatten ihre Münder offen_. " Fear ! Ich weiß nicht wie du das gelernt hast, aber das war echt sensationell ! Ich bin überrascht von dir, Fear ! Weiter so ! " _der Trainer war Stolz auf Fear und zweifelte nicht an ihre Ausbildung zu einer guten Kriegerin.

Während Fear, Vitani, Chantal und Cinder weitertrainierten, durchstöberte Abbadon in der Halle die Bücher durcheinander . _" Man wo ist nur das verflixte Buch ! " _Uriel schaute in verwirrt an. _" Abbadon, was ist los mit dir ! Seitdem du diese Mädchen gesehen hast, bist du total außer Rand und Band. "_ Abbadon drehte sich um zu Uriel. _" Ich suche das Buch der Legenden Uriel. Und wenn ich mich nicht Irre… " _Er schaute hinauf zu die obersten Regale, flog hoch und fand das Buch, zwischen 7 andere Bücher versteckt, und er zog es heraus. Dieses Buch war sehr Alt und sehr Staubig an der Oberfläche, und hatte komische Musterungen und Symbole. Abbadon platzierte das Buch auf seinem Tisch, und schlug es auf. _" Was genau suchst du Abbadon, in diesem Buch "_ Uriel war fraglos, was das Verhalten Abbadons anging. _" Diese 4 Mädchen von vorhin. "_ Er durchsuchte die Seiten, um eine gewisse Stelle zu suchen, scheint aber nicht das zu finden, was er suchte. _" Aaarg ! Das macht keinen Sinn ! Das kann nicht sein ! Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich genau suche ! " _Abbadon streckte die Tischleuchte näher ans Buch, da es selbst im Raum zu dunkel war fürs lesen, obwohl es noch Tags war. Dann aber fand Uriel eine Stelle über die Apokalyptischen Reiter_. " Hier ! Hier steht etwas über die Apokalyptischen Reiter ! " _Uriel deutete auf die Stelle, als Abbadon ins Buch schaute und vorlas : _" Die 4 Apokalyptische Reiter. Diese Reiter sind eine Gruppe Nephilims, und sollen an dem Tag einer Apokalypse durch das 7. Siegel gerufen werden, sobald dies Nötig wäre. Sie sollten dann das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen können, und die Schuldigen finden und bestrafen. Diese Reiter dienen einen Rat, für die Ehre und Pflicht. Krieg, Tod, Strife und Fury sind die letzten in ihrer Art, aber laut einer anderen Legende, soll es eine andere Gruppe… Apokalyptische Reiter… existieren. " _Uriel war verblüfft. Sie schaute Abbadon fragend an. _" Meinst du… diese Mädchen, wo wir gerettet haben… sind ? " _Abbadon seufzte mit einem Ja_." Also, ich glaube zumindest, dass sie die andere Gruppe der Apokalyptische Reiter sind. Weil das erklärt einiges, warum sie von Dämonen verfolgt werden. " _Uriel blätterte _um " Hier ! Die andere Gruppe Apokalyptische Reiter… hmm… Hier stehen aber keine Informationen über eine andere Gruppe ! Hier steht einfach nichts ! Also Abbadon ! Woher willst du wissen das diese Mädchen eine Gruppe Apokalyptische Reiter sind ! " _Abbadon seufzte _" Schau sie dir mal an Uriel, ich sage nur… Nephilims." _Uriel war Stumm. Sie entfernte sich vom Tisch und Abbadon, und schaute aus dem Fenster hinunter zu die Mädchen, wie sie trainierten. Abbadon folgte sie zum Fenster._" Nun, ich werde mich gut um die 4 Mädchen kümmern, und großziehen wie eine Mutter, weil ich schätze, ihre Eltern sind ebenso ums Leben gekommen wie die Eltern von Krieg und seine Brüder. " _meinte Uriel, und blickte traurig wieder hinunter zu die Mädchen. _" Nun, Uriel, wir wissen nicht mal ob sie überhaupt Eltern haben, oder hatten. Nicht mal ihre Herkunft wissen wir, aber Fear scheint trotz allem gut in der Sache zu sein, wenn es um eine Ausbildung ging. Es spielt ihr anscheinend keine Rolle, ob sie Eltern hat oder nicht. " _Abbadon war überrascht, Uriel genauso _" Aber trotzdem muss sich ja einer um die 4 Mädchen kümmern ! Sie sind noch unerfahren und beherrschen gerade mal nur die Grundlagen der Angriffe. Wenn wir sie wieder einfach so fortschicken, sie würden das nicht lange durchstehen da draußen, und das schon gar nicht während der Apokalypsenzeit ! "_ Uriel versuchte Abbadon davon zu überzeugen, die Reiterinnen großzuziehen. Abbadon dachte darüber nach. _" Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen, dass diese 4 hier bei uns bleiben. Und solche wie die 4 können wir gut im Kampf gebrauchen ! Schließlich haben wir gerade erfahren, das sie zukünftige Reiterinnen der Apokalypse werden "_ Uriel konnte das gerade nicht glauben, was sie gerade da von Abbadon hörte. _" Abbadon ! Du denkst natürlich nur mal wieder ans kämpfen ! Findest du nicht, sie sind noch etwas zu jung, um gleich in einer Schlacht mit den Dämonen abzugeben ! Mein Gott das sind noch Kinder Abbadon ! Schau sie dir mal an ! Sie beherrschen gerade mal nur die Grundlagen der Angriffe, schließlich haben sie gerade erstmal mit ihrer Ausbildung angefangen ! Willst du tatsächlich sie schon den Dämonen überlassen ? Sie würden das nicht mal in 3 Minuten durchstehen ! " _Uriel war wütend, sehr, sehr wütend auf Abbadon. Er versuchte Uriel wieder zu beruhigen. _" Uriel, beruhige dich. "_ Sie dachte nicht mal darüber nach, sich abzuregen_. " Bei so was muss ich mich einfach aufregen ! Tut mir Leid mein Fürst ! Ich gehe jetzt zu meine 4 Mädchen, sie haben gerade mit ihrem 1. Ausbildungstag beendet. "_ Uriel kehrte Abbadon den Rücken, und verließ schnurstracks das Gebäude.

Sie ging Richtung Zentrale, da wo sie Fear und ihre Schwestern traf. Die 4 Mädchen sahen Uriel und rannten auf sie zu. _" Na ihr ? Und wie war der 1. Ausbildungstag ? "_ Uriel fragte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. _" Nun, es hätte aufregender sein können. Aber so wie alle die ersten male sind sie nie so besonders aufregend. Aber ich hoffe es kommt noch " _Fear antwortete. Ihre Schwestern hingegen freuten sich_. " Aber ansonsten hat es uns schon gefallen " _Vitani sprach mit einem Grinsen. Uriel hingegen musste die 4 Schwestern was wichtiges erzählen_. _" Nun Mädels, um einem Heim müsst ihr euch auch nicht sorgen. Ich werde bis ihr Erwachsen seit euch großziehen. Aber falls Abbadon euch irgendetwas erzählt, manchmal ist das einfach nur Unsinn, was er erzählt. " Fear nickte_. " Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen " _Die Mädchen lachten. Chantal erzählte alles auf ihrem Weg, was sie gemacht hatten. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie an Uriel´s Heim an. Ihr Wohnsitz stand auf einer kleinen, schwebenden Insel. Die Abendsonne schien auf das schöne, große Gebäude. Die Wiese leuchtete in eine helle, blasse gelbe Farbe. Ihr Garten war mit bunten und wunderschönen Blumen geschmückt, die ebenfalls mit der warmen Farbe der Sonne angestrahlt wurden. Uriel zeigte die 4 jungen Nephilims ihre Zimmern, indem sie wohnen konnten. Sie machte die Betten fertig. Fear hingegen wollte noch nicht schlafen. Sie ging die Treppe runter zur Terrasse , und setzte sich ins Gras am Abgrundrahmen hin. Sie schaute weit in die Ferne, und dachte über etwas nach. Die Abendsonnstrahlen wärmten sie, und sie konnte die aufgenommene Wärme auf ihrer blasse Haut spüren, spürte eine angenehmeres Gefühl als sonst zuvor. Während sich Fear zum entspannen begann, kam Uriel. Sie setzte sich neben Fear. _" Die Sonne wärmt einen gut, nicht war ? " _Uriel schaute zu Fear, fragte in einer ruhigen Stimme. _" In der Tat " _Fear antwortete, schaute aber wieder weit in die orange gefärbte Horizont hinaus, überlegend und unwohl zugleich. _" Komm schon Fear, ich sehe es genau irgendetwas bedrückt dich doch. Willst Dus mir vielleicht nicht sagen, was es ist ? " _Uriel legte eine Hand auf Fear´s Schulter, hatte ein besorgtes Gefühl. Fear seufzte _" Uriel ? " _sie schaute Uriel fragend an _" Sind… sind meine Schwestern und ich wirklich die letzten in unserer Art ? "_ Fear schaute sie an, warten auf eine Antwort. _" Nein, das seit ihr nicht " _Uriel antwortete mit einem Lächeln_. " Nicht ? " _Fear war überrascht auf ihre Antwort, konnte das nicht so direkt glauben. _" Nein, es gibt noch eine andere Gruppe Apokalyptische Reiter, ebenfalls 4 Nephilims. "_ Uriel wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, und schaute in die Ferne. _" Die will ich sehen ! " _Fear war aufgeregt, konnte es kaum abwarten die anderen zu treffen. Uriel lachte leise. _" Nun, Fear, das geht nicht. Das erlauben unsere Höllenwachen nicht. Es gibt ein spezielles Siegel, das die 4 Reiter der Apokalypse gerufen werden können, und an einem Tag sollte das Siegel nur gebrochen werden, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt, indem fall die Apokalypse. Krieg, einer der Reiter der Apokalypse, kam aber ungerufen schon auf die Erde, und wird von allen daher beschuldigt, die Apokalypse vor der vereinbarten Stunde angeblich ausgelöst zu haben, was ich aber nicht glaube ! Aber dennoch muss ich meine Pflichten folgen. Und ich will Krieg nur ungern angreifen " _Uriel erklärte. Fear hörte sie ganz genau zu. _" Wieso ? " _Fear fragte. _" Nun, weil… weil.. "_ Sie flüsterte Fear was ins Ohr_. " Weil ich mich in Krieg verliebt habe. "_ Fear musste lachen. _" Was du ? In einem Nephilim ? Geht das überhaupt ? " _Fear kam vor lachen nicht mehr hoch. _" Tut mir leid das ich lache, aber warum hast Dus nicht einfach so gesagt ? "_ Fear war etwas verwirrt. _" Die anderen Höllenwachen dürfen nie davon etwas erfahren hörst du ! Das muss unser Geheimnis bleiben. Wenn die des herausfinden, denken sie ich wäre auf seiner Seite, und ich werde als Verräterin dargestellt, und verliere so meinen guten Ruf. Du musst es mir versprechen Fear, erzähle niemanden davon etwas ! "_ Fear versprach es. Sie konnte Uriel verstehen. _" Nun, Liebe kennt keine Grenzen." _Uriel nickte zustimmend. Sie stand auf " Nun gut. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ihr habt morgen einen weiteren Ausbildungstag vor euch, und müsst gut ausgeschlafen sein. " Fear nickte. Sie schaute noch mal kurz auf Horizont hinaus und dachte sich _* Irgendwann werde ich schon euch finden, andere Reiter der Apokalypse ! *_ Sie lächelte, und stand auf. _" Deine Schwestern liegen schon im Bett und schlafen bereits " _Meinte Uriel zu Fear. Sie gingen ins Haus. Fear und Uriel gingen die Treppe hoch ins Zimmer. Fear öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, und sah ihre Schwestern fröhlich schlafen. Sie hüpfte in ihr eigenes Bett _" Gute Nacht Fear. Träum süß. " _Uriel schaltete das Licht aus. _" Gute Nacht Uriel. "_ Fear drehte sich zu Seite, und schloss die Augen, bevor Uriel wandte einen letzten Blick auf die 4 Schwestern, und schloss leise die Tür zu.


End file.
